You are perfect to me
by DatSwedishOtakuDork
Summary: The day Mathias Kohler met Lukas Bondevik was probably one of the worst days in both teen's lives. It had been a bad first impression towards each other. One disliked the other more than the other didn't dislike the one. Mathias would never have thought he'd end up falling in love with someone like Lukas- and for Lukas it was the same. TRIGGER WARNING(etc selfharm, suicide attempt)
1. Meeting you

_"__Loving someone deeply gives you courage,_

_while being deeply loved by someone gives you strenght."_

* * *

><p>The day Mathias Kohler met Lukas Bondevik was probably one of the worst days in both teen's lives.<p>

It had been a bad first impression towards each other. One disliked the other more than the other didn't dislike the one.

Mathias would never have thought he'd end up falling in love with someone like Lukas- and for Lukas it was the same.

We won't jump directly into their relationship, of course not. No, we will start on the day where they met.

It was warm and sunny- just the typical summer weather in June- but sadly it was cloudy.

Mathias was stuck in the shade. Much to his displeasure. He wanted to go swim and tan and flirt with hot girls on the beach! But no. He was stuck in the damn truck, selling little kids disgusting, melting ice cream.

Sighing heavily, he leant against the counter, resting his chin in his hands.

You'd think a lot of people would come buy ice cream and such but that was just stupid fantasies.

Hopefully the campers would come soon… It would always be crowded on the beach and camp in mid-summer.

It would surely give him money.

Listening to the happy cheers and laughter of children, Mathias nibbled on his nails while scanning the empty area in front of him. Until he saw a rather large car coming down the road directly towards the camp, pulling a trailer behind.

Yes.

Finally!

People who would give him money for standing in the stupid shade!

His lips instantly formed a bright smile as he leant over the counter to get a better look of the car, hoping there was at least one hot chick there.

* * *

><p>Lukas hated this.<p>

He wanted to go back home. But that was impossible. He was forced on this damn holiday vacation. Not that he did much at home anyways… He just read and stayed indoors as much as possible.

"Stiff that upper lip, Lukas", his father said as the car was parked neatly on the green field, the teen's eyes only becoming a more thinner line as he squinted at the bearded adult in front of him.

"It is stiff."

"Then turn your frown upside down", his mother chimed in as she smiled sweetly at him.

Lukas didn't want that. He hated smiling. He hated this all too much to be able to not frown.

He rolled his eyes and unbuckled the seatbelt before slamming the door open, sighing loudly in clear annoyance.

His little sister- a skinny little eight year old with pale blonde hair and creepily round blue eyes by the name Lucia- quickly went after him, dragging their bags against the ground.

"Bror!"

He mentally groaned. Just five minutes of peace was all he asked for…

"What?"

"Your bag."

"You take it."

Hes at down on the grass, starting to pull it and put it all in a pile.

"Nei."

"Why not?"

"I'm not your slave. Take care of your own stuff."

With that said, Lucia threw his bag on the neat grass pile before bouncing back to the car to help their parents unpack.

* * *

><p>Mathias felt disappointment wash over him.<p>

Dammit.

No hot chick…

At least it was a guy that seemed to be in his age.

He quickly looked around while starting to climb over the counter, biting his lip as he hesitated. Wouldn't harm to welcome them right? Shaking his head in reply, he jumped down onto the ground and began to walk to the family, his smile as kind as he could possibly have it.

"Hi there!" Oh shit he already regretted this, seeing how muscled and tall the father was. And that beard! Holy shit it must have taken ages to get!

Though the smile he received made him relax.

"Your hair looks funny."

He looked down to lock eyes with a girl- probably not much younger than ten- and his hand instantly went up to his blonde hair. Did it really look funny? It was just messy and barely capable to tame, not to mention spiky. Maybe to a kid like her… He felt rather attractive with his hair like this.

He smiled sweetly at her.

"You have really beautiful hair", he said, reaching out a hand to shake hers. It surprised him that she actually took hold of it. Not many were that properly raised nowadays.

"I know."

Or maybe not.

Whether it was his clueless expression or her reply that made the short woman laugh he didn't know but it attracted his attention either way as the girl skipped to the trailer and disappeared inside it.

"Don't mind her, she's just happy she got her hair done."

Mathias shook his head. "No, I… I'm used to it. Except that my sister is older than me", he replied, receiving yet another laugh from the woman.

"I'm Abby", she said, tone sweet as sugar, as she handed a obviously heavy box to the bearded male- the teen first now noticing the big belly she had, making it clear to him that she was highly pregnant.

"This is my husband, David", she gave the muscled arm a light pat.

"Pleasure", was all the man said before walking past to the trailor- Mathias' gaze instantly landing on the blonde on the grass.

Holy Ragnarok.

He was attractive.

Mathias wasn't even gay! But who could deny that boy had good looks?

"And that's our oldest, Lukas. Don't mind him. He's just a bit angry because he couldn't spend the summer in Norway like we had planned at first."

The Dane wasn't even listening properly at this point. Lukas. Lukas didn't look like a Lukas but everyone had different opinions.

* * *

><p>Lukas immediately looked up when his name was mentioned, his fringe falling over his eyes, covering most of his face.<p>

Bu he still managed to see who his mother was talking to.

Great.

People who wanted to befriend them.

He glared at the clearly taller teen for a while before looking back down at his phone, only to put it away after a brief second.

Why did he even have a phone when he literally had no friends?

He had Berwald and Tino but they weren't really so much for texting and such. They mostly just called if it was important…

And they also lived in different countries so they couldn't really meet up and hang out.

Hearing the stranger's voice again, Lukas looked back to the car, watching as his father began to put bags with clothes in the exposed arms.

"I gladly help you unpack. It goes a lot faster that way."

Ugh he already hated that voice. It was almost disgustingly cheerful.

Lukas pulled the sleeves over his hands more as he continued to pluck grass, watching his family from afar.

Deciding to shut everyone out, he lied down and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his arms with a sigh.

"Oh and my name is Mathias."

Even when he didn't want to listen he did! Swallowing back a "no one cares" Lukas scratched his hair.

This would be an awful holiday…

* * *

><p>Mathias didn't exactly understand why Lukas seemed to hate his guts but tried to focus on just helping this family unpack. Carrying boxes and bags in to the trailer, the Dane exchanged a few words with Abby and David, finding out a few things.<p>

They were from Norway but had just recently moved to America, their last name was Bondevik, Lukas was apparently a guitarist and sang in choir and Lucia had jumped up a class for being good at math. He didn't exactly get much info about Abby, nor David, except that they had been married for twenty years.

After a couple of minutes, the car was emptied and Abby and Lucia was building up a dinner tent just outside the trailer, David driving the car to the parking lot.

Leaving Mathias without anything to do since Abby had told him to just sit down and drink a soda.

Which was just what he did.

It surprised him that his boss hadn't left the office yet to go check on his working only to find him chill by some family's camp. Just an hour ago the grumpy man had checked him every fifth minute. Now it was just… dead activity.

Leaning back in the chair, he watched the two females build the tent, smiling at how it over and over just fell over and they could hardly stand from laughing. He didn't see what was so fun over it falling but then again- he was awful when it came to patience for these kind of things.

Mostly as to why he just stayed indoors or laid in the sand tanning during summer break.

Lukas stayed in the grass for what felt like hours. He just wanted to go home and waste the summer on studying and watering the weird cat lady's flowers. Sitting up and scratching his arms in discomfort of the grass, he looked around, quickly making a note that his dad was gone somewhere and his mom and Lucia failed to fix their dinner tent.

And that Mathias was still here.

Perfect.

He slowly got up on his feet and brushed the grass off his jeans before walking over to the freeze box placed on the small table not so far away from Mathias, quickly snatching a soda from it before starting to go back to the spot he had just left. Though, his mother stopped him.

"Lukas, go keep Mathias company while we do this. It's not like you're doing anything important in the grass."

He almost choked on a "fuck you". Really? His mom had to say that shit on the holidays too? Being way too tired to argue, he turned around with a roll of his eyes and sat down on the chair next to Mathias, keeping his gaze locked on the trailer.

"So…" Mathias began- obviously in an awful attempt to get the Norwegian's attention.

When there was no reply received, Mathias seemed to get amused since a laugh escaped him and he leaned over the tiny table between them.

"You're Lukas, huh?"

Knowing he wouldn't get free from this teen, he sighed and glanced at the taller male.

"Ja", he said.

"And you're Mathias. I know."

Said teen grinned widely.

"Ja. Nice to meet you Lukas."

"Mhm…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AYE**

**ADMIN NOTE**

**First review I got kinda got me down because I made a small mistake(nothing I should care about I know but I'm sensitive as heck and deal with a lot of shit getting thrown in my face daily sooo)**

**sO I EDIT THIS SHIT FOR YOU ANON**

**Small note: I'm Swedish. I am NOT familiar with Norwegian or Danish since it's both languages I dislike, just like every other Nordic language. Don't hate on me, I just do. And I don't give a damn if I spell something wrong. Be happy I'm willing to waste over twenty hours and my social life and own health on something I rarely do for you guys.**

**I want to put what I see as my talent into something useful and I only see it less useless if people read it and like it.**

**Don't pick on me for my small mistakes, please.**

**Sorry to write this all for you like I vent or something but it's just so you all know.**

**No harsh feelings, right? ; u ;**

**I love you all~**


	2. Closer

It didn't take more than three days for the rest of the awaited campers to arrive to the beach camping.

It was going pretty smoothly with selling- not just ice cream. A truck with candy and sodas and chips had arrived early in the morning after that Lukas' family had stayed for two days.

What was best however was all the hot chicks that had arrived at early afternoon on the third day.

And everyone knew girls loved ice cream being sold by a cute boy with blue eyes and muscles.

That, and the heath, being the cause to why Mathias wore trunks and a tank top today.

It was at these moments he was thankful to have a gym teacher as father and athletic friends.

Otherwise he would've been skinnier than a tooth picker and had the strenght of a new born puppy.

Anyways.

He did attract a lot of girls just by smiling and flashing his muscles. Maybe too much for any adult's liking but whatever, right? He didn't care if they all would mostly just be summer flirts- at least he'd manage to get some kisses.

And hopefully more.

Don't get Mathias wrong. He did respect women. He understood completely that no meant no and that he shouldn't be forceful and such, but come on. Who wouldn't want to get laid more than twice with different chicks? Maybe he'd manage to get a gang bang.

"Your eyes are really blue, Mathias."

Hearing the girl's voice, said teen snapped out of his thoughts; instantly grinning at the brunette in front of him and her equally as attractive friends.

"Yeah, well, it takes works to get them this blue", he replied, earning sweet giggles in reply.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You know, the healthier you are, the more attractive you get."

To this, the girls giggled even more, their smiles just becoming a bit more seducing than earlier.

"Well", the blonde said, starting to lean back from the counter. "You ladies just enjoy your ice creams and I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay. Bye Mathias."

Oh how he loved triplets.

Their voices echoed just perfectly in his ears. As they turned around, his gaze moved down from their faces to their almost exposed arses, smirking at the sight.

Oh so beautiful.

Suddenly, someone cleared the throat on his right side, his immediate action being to jump back and cover his head- just in case someone would hit him. Like, a father, for example.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Lukas wanted to slap himself. Why had he said that? He didn't want to start a conversation with this thick-headed turd. Inhaling deeply, he placed his hand on the counter and put a big amount of coins on it, his expression remaining blank.

Or as everyone around him said: angry.

The blonde in front of him relaxed almost instantly and almost leaned over the counter, chuckling what obviously would be a way to make people swoon. But Lukas didn't react much to it other than to cringe at the smell of cigarettes in Mathias' breath. Great. Not just did he flirt around. He was a smoker too. Honestly, Lukas wasn't surprised. It's not exactly difficult to know a jerk from a mile's distance when he's practically surrounded by them every day.

"Hey Luke~"

Why a nickname? Just why?

Resisting the urge to punch Mathias, the Norwegian pushed the money closer.

"I want a soda", he said, slowly crossing his arms. It was getting warm to stand in the sun with thick clothes and he just wanted to go back to the tent and finish his lunch.

"Don't you have any with you?"

"Not cola."

"Coke."

Lukas frowned, Mathias only grinning more. He swore to God, he'd break that jaw any minute now if he didn't get his damn soda.

"What?"

"It's coke. Not cola. You're not in Norway anymore."

He took another deep inhale, feeling his nails dig into the skin on the underside of his arms. And his mom expected them to be friends. Bull-fucking-shit. Oh so in this country they said 'coke'? What the hell was the difference anyways?

Jesus Christ…

He stayed silent. He was not in the mood to talk with this childish prick.

And Mathias finally seemed to get that since the smile faded and his own expression went blank as he took the money and put them in a metal box before opening a mini fridge, taking out the asked soda, almost slamming it onto the counter.

"Anything else?"

Lukas carefully took the can as he shook his head just the slightest. Okay, it was disturbingly uncomfortable when Mathias didn't smile and laugh. It sounded as if all energy and joy in the world had just been drained out of him in the blink of an eye. It was almost that Lukas felt guilty for the sudden change of mood. Just almost.

"Tack…"

With that said, the Norwegian began to turn around as he opened the can- only to bump right into someone and knock them both to the ground with the sweet liquid pouring onto her face.

Her-

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Feeling the panic build up inside him, he quickly rolled off her and onto the sand, almost desperately trying to crawl away, his eyes watering by the tears that started to form.

Why did he panic?

Why wouldn't he panic? He hated being touched and touching people so much to the point it scared him. It was barely that he could stand his own mother's hugs.

"Now my dress is ruined!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You really should apologise, you know!"

"Lukas, dude, what the hell?"

He slowly looked over his shoulder at the four people, two girls and two boys, one of them being Mathias- who seemed to have found the happiness again.

Letting his gaze move over to the girl he accidentally knocked over, he made the note that he had indeed ruined her dress, light brown spots covering the whole upper area. Oh he felt ashamed. Not to mention scared by the way the unfamiliar male was glaring at him.

"I-"

"Lukas, get up from there, you're covered in sand."

Before he knew it, he was practically picked up from the ground by Mathias, his legs wobbling in instability once he was put down on his feet.

"You know this guy?"

He barely knew who was speaking. He was too focused on breathing like a normal teen. The only one he had on point at speaking was the obnoxious jerk.

"I totally do!" A muscular arm suddenly slammed down onto his shoulders, his face crashing into a hard chest as he was yanked into what would be a hug.

"We're best friends."

Wait, what?

He placed his hands on Mathias' stomach and tried to squirm out of the grip, several cusses in Norwegian passing his lips as he kicked at the taller teen's feet.

No. No, no, dammit; no! They were certainly not best friends! They were nothing but familiar strangers! How even dared he declare they were friends? Lukas didn't want any friends. Not one more than the two he already had.

"Well keep your friend under control. If he knocks down my girlfriend again, I'll-"

"Ja ja, I've heard that a lot of times, but we need to get going. Have a good day."

* * *

><p>Before the strangers could say anything more, Mathias began to drag Lukas away, not letting go of the skinnier figure until he was sure they were unable to be heard.<p>

The blonde under his arm nearly flew away to the side as the thin arms crossed and shoulders got pulled in, the new posture making him even shorter.

"Luke, chill. I'll get you a new soda-"

"I don't want a new soda!"

Mathias couldn't deny he got surprised by the way Lukas snarled at him. Of course he had been yelled at before but not with so much hatred in the voice. He instantly stopped walking and put his hands into his pockets, his lips pressing together.

Maybe today hadn't been a good day either to try befriend him…

"Just stay away from me. Okay? I hate you."

He didn't take it at heart. Oh he had learnt how to stop doing that years ago. Three, to be exact. He just let out a small sigh and smiled, even though Lukas was more than three feet away by now.

"I'll see you later!"

He couldn't deny he felt sorry for Lukas. Obviously something was wrong that made him into such a grumpy person who panicked because of falling to the ground.

But it was probably best to not question it since… Well, it was Lukas Bondevik.

Mathias was- as said- 'hated' enough already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why is this chapter so short ohgod ;-;**

**It's shit too dammit it was much better in my head XD**

**Anyways, I hope this is good uvu; I'm slightly dropping of hints about Lukas, along with Mathias- but more about the Dane since**

**Well**

**It's Mathias XD**

**Don't forget to leave a review~! ;u;**


End file.
